


love in the fan section

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, ball is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: The one where Lauren is rooting for the Warriors and Camila is the Cavaliers number one ride or die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours, check out my other stuff if you enjoy !!

Lauren doesn’t usually cheer loud at basketball games. 

Don’t get her wrong she’s definitely enthusiastic, wearing her favorite player’s jersey and sometimes facepaint if she’s feeling risky. Usually she’ll have a sign or a foam finger or some accessory to prove her loyalty to the team and she’ll cheer pretty loud at baskets and good plays. 

Right now for example. She’s at the Cavaliers vs. Warriors game, which you can imagine is getting pretty tense from the history there. She’s with Golden State, which means she at least has the pride of being the home team but people are getting pretty rowdy. 

Lauren isn’t rowdy though. Dinah isn’t either surprisingly and since she’s only with Dinah her party is being pretty respectful, which is a change because last time she was with Vero and Lucy who started chants every ten minutes. So she likes the quiet that they are because it’s respectful and nice and she’s always hated those loud people so she doesn’t want to have to deal with that.

It’s a good game to watch and for the most part nothing is getting to heated on the actual court yet so she doesn’t have anything to really complain about. 

“Splash Brothers? More like Trash brothers, am I right, I could play better ball than this and I’m 5’2,” but there’s that damn voice again. Usually Lauren can ignore obnoxious people cheering, really she usually gives them her best glares and rolls her eyes with the people around her, but she’s never really fought back. (Other than in high school but that was different she was always in a fan section and everybody is obnoxious in high school, so she wasn’t fighting back because she was mad, just to fit in.)

But this damn voice, this damn voice has been yelling the whole half and none, (really none at all Lauren’s been listening) have been any good insults. The girl is sitting a few seats over from Lauren, their two groups sitting together basically and Lauren is a second away from yelling back because how obnoxious can you be? Obviously the girl is wearing full on crazed fan apparel, half her face white, half her face maroon, and golden under eye. She’s wearing Irving on her back, which Lauren prefers to Lebron but still. She’s got obnoxious fan written all over her and her three friends all do too but they’re yet to utter a word other than the small conversation on the game. The girl Lauren’s noticed is the only one being obnoxious. 

“Laur you okay?” Dinah shoots her a questioning look and as Lauren as about to reply with a rant about how annoying the yelling is she’s cut off, once again by the damn brunette sitting four seats over from her. 

“My dead grandma could make a better call than that,” she spits as a travel is called on the Cavaliers and Lauren rolls her eyes because, seriously? 

Lauren decides not to yell anything back to avoid a fight and instead claps a little louder, “Let’s go Warrior’s, good lead boys keep it up,” she shouts and doesn’t mean to look over at the girl but now that she’s opened her mouth she feels eyes on her and turns her head slightly to meet deep brown glaring at her. She shoots a smile faker than a barbie’s then turns her attention back to the game. 

They continue like that for a while though. Miss Pissy-Pants will say something unoriginal, or you know lacking any form of sense, and Lauren will cheer a little louder for her favorite team or even complement the referee's call. 

“Good defense boys,” 

“C’mon, people have gotten pregnant from less contact than that!” Lauren finally snaps and okay that one was a little blunt but Dinah’s mouth drops open in a laugh and a few people around her laugh and murmur their agreement. 

Now when she had just been cheering and clapping brown eyes over there had been glaring and pouting in return, but if Lauren thought that was glaring, right now she’s shooting actual daggers when Lauren finally glances a look over at her. Not only that but one of the guys she’s with is giving her a teasing look, seeing if she’s going to take that. 

She huffs a little bit as she spins away from Lauren after at least thirty seconds of holding a glare, but Lauren was able to read the eyes without much trouble and she knows a challenge when she sees one. 

“Do you need to borrow my glasses?” the girl yells again a minute later when someone gets called for a reach and Lauren rolls her eyes because it was a normal call, anyone would have made it and the yelling is still unnecessary. 

Lauren doesn’t yell back until a minute later, Thompson is called for a shit foul so finally she voices her thoughts again in hopes to spite the brunette near her, “Hey ref, you might wanna check your voicemail you’ve missed a few dozen calls!” and she can feel the brunette glaring at her so she puts a smug face on and leans back to enjoy the game. 

“I swear the only difference between the Golden State Warriors and a dollar bill is that the dollar will get you a full four quarters worth,” the Cavaliers fan cheers and Lauren rolls her eyes again at the obnoxious pathetic attempt at taunting. A joke isn’t good when it takes that long to get to the punch line. 

“And the only difference between Lebron James and time is that time passes,” Lauren snarls back and Dinah claps her on and a few people around start to notice the bickering. 

That’s where it starts really. The two go back and forth for the next quarter, luckily Warrior’s are winning so Lauren has more ground to stand on but the girl, Camila Lauren heard her friends call her, is still going just as strong, insulting the referees, the players, and the fans too. 

“C’mon even Stevie Wonder saw that one,” Camila yells as the buzzer goes off for the end of the third quarter and they prepare for the break. “You’re missing a good game ref, I wonder which one you’re watching,” Camila continues and Lauren would yell back but her bladder is about to explode so she just shoots Camila a dirty look before getting up, purposely bumping into her as she passes and resisting the urge to laugh when she huffs in annoyance. 

Lauren makes a beeline for the bathroom, luckily beating the rush of people but there’s still a short line. 

“Sorry, move over, excuse me,” she hears a voice pushing their way towards her and wants to scream because why the fuck did this girl follow her. “Oh hey Lauren thanks for saving my spot,” Camila smirks as she approaches and hops in front of Lauren in the line.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lauren growls and Camila laughs lightly in a teasing way because of the expression on the older girl’s face. 

“Oh, well the line was just o long and I know you don’t want me to miss any of the game because of it,” Camila supplies as if they’ve been getting along and not bickering so Lauren rolls her eyes, not arguing anymore but pushing so she’s at least in front of Camila in line, crossing her arms and pouting and ignoring the pleased look on Camila’s face. 

They don’t talk for the minute wait and Lauren doesn’t wait for Camila to leave the bathroom but the girl is right behind her anyways, and they end up in the same line to get drinks. 

“Hey what do you do when you find a Warrior’s fan neck deep in cement?” Camila asks as she waits in front of Lauren in line, having pushed ahead annoyingly last minute. Lauren just glares at her so she laughs to herself loudly for a moment before continuing, “add more cement.” 

“Well the only difference between a Cavs fan and a bucket of shit is the bucket,” Lauren snaps and Camila’s smile drops as she glares. Both girls notice the people listening in and laughing but ignore them and continue while they wait in line to argue with one another, all the way to the counter then back to the stairs before making their way up. 

When the girls finally make their way back up to their seats, huffing and sending side glares at each other the whole way, they’re both stopped dead in their tracks when they notice the new seating arrangements. 

Camila had been with three friends and Lauren had just been with Dinah, so they took up six seats total. Before this it had been two of Camila’s friends, Camila, her other friend, Dinah then Lauren when looking from the aisle inward. Right now however it was two empty seats, Dinah, then Camila’s three friends, all of the friends including Dinah smirking over. 

“What the fuck is this?” Camila spits as she eyes her friends who are giving her sheepish smiles. 

“Yeah I wouldn’t normally agree with someone whose opinions are so trashy but what the fuck is this?” Lauren backs up and gives Dinah the same questioning look. 

“So we talked and we decided you guys can blow out each other’s ear drums, but we’re going to enjoy the game over here and try to ignore your yelling,” one of Camila’s guy friends with brown messy hair and a baby face supplies to which both girls scoff at. 

“Yeah plus you stopped talking to me like twenty minutes ago Lauren so I need someone to socialize with even if it ain’t your pale ass,” Dinah adds and Lauren rolls her eyes at that whereas Camila laughs and moves to the side to let Lauren get in first so she can sit next to Dinah, then slides into the seat on her other side with no complaint. 

Well, other than the complaint about the ref’s contact prescription being off. They keep going at it after the game starts back up and eventually are yelling even louder than they had been and the crowd is back to occasionally watching them instead of the game, which is saying something because this game has been long awaited. People aren’t mad though, more amused. 

“Ref, you better get moving you’re late for your shift at Foot Locker,” Lauren yells as one of the referees calls a shitty offensive. 

“Don’t listen to her, I’m pretty sure she’s got something other than sprite in that cup,” Camila shouts in reply making the people around them break into laughter as Lauren’s jaw drops. She turns to glare at Camila who’s biting back her own lip and smirking and Lauren decides to smack her arm for the words. 

“Ow!” Camila says in shock as one arm reaches for the spot Lauren hit. Lauren doesn’t give her an answer just turns back to watch the game. 

“Stripes, does your wife know you’re screwing us behind her back?” Camila yells and Lauren let’s out a sarcastic laugh at that one because the call was literally on travel and James for all he’s worth quite literally took five steps with the ball. 

“Leave his wife out of this he seems like a lovely man,” Lauren yells back in what she hopes is a clear joke but her insults are becoming as bad as Camila’s have already been. A second later though it doesn’t matter how bad her insult is because she makes a bigger idiot of herself before she can hold it back. But Steph is going to foul out if he gets one more called on him and Lauren paid good money even if her seats are kind of shit so she’s going to yell whether past her agrees or not, “Hey ref, you seem to like blowing whistles a lot, how bout next you blow my dick!” 

That wasn’t the smartest thing to yell during the silence that follows the immediate cheers after a call. Her and Camila have been borderline the whole second half really and since their seats are bad the security has been ignoring it, but yelling something like that when it’s quiet? 

Camila spots the security guard approaching before Lauren does. 

“Can I help you?” Camila asks as the man comes to a stop at their row and surveys the two girls next to each other both looking more mad as he stares at them. All the people around them have gone quiet, probably waiting to see how severe their punishment will be, a warning first, or just straight up being kicked out. The viewers don’t seem to want them kicked out though, more like they want to keep watching this entertaining show, most of them have been laughing and listening in since Camila brough Stevie Wonder into this. 

“M’am I’m going to have to ask you and your friend to stop being so loud,” the chubby man speaks and Lauren rolls her eyes because they’re not friends and she doesn’t want the people around them thinking they are. 

“We’re just cheering, I don’t see any signs saying you can’t root for your favorite team,” Camila snaps back and the guy looks at the both of them as if trying to decide whether or not to let it slide. Lauren eyes the short guy with disgust for a minute at the way his eyes are focused on her chest as he looks at them. “And her eyes are higher than that buddy don’t make me get out of this seat,” Camila continues and Lauren raises an eyebrow at the fact that she just defended her. 

“Sorry ladies but you’re been being obnoxious the whole-”

“Oh make like a tree and leave, we’ll stop okay?” Camila cuts him off and Lauren has to hold back a laugh at Camila’s word choice because, seriously? What is she twelve?

It works though because the security guard looks back at them for a second before glaring one more time and spinning to leave.

“That’s right,” Camila calls after him and he shakes his head but doesn’t turn back to face her as he makes his way back down in time for the time out to end, “hop off like a twig in the wind,” and what the fuck is she even saying. 

It’s quiet for a second, slowly everyone around them goes back to conversing but Camila and Lauren stay tense in their seats before Lauren decides to speak up. “Thank you for defending me,” she starts and Camila turns to look back at her with a confused eyebrow quirked, “but that doesn’t mean I’m not still mad at you,” she finishes and Camila scoffs before giving Lauren one last look and turning back to the game. 

There’s only five minutes left. Warriors are up by a lot so Lauren is happy that she’s going to be the one laughing in the end but it sucks that their bickering has to end. 

“Oh did I miss a sale? Is it two for one on dribbles? Call that shit dude!” and okay maybe they are still going to bicker? Camila doesn’t seem to care about the possibility of getting kicked out because she said that pretty loud and it’s not too loud anywhere else so it’s not shocking that amused faces turn to look at the two again expecting more arguing. 

“Here do you want me to help you down the stairs after the game?” Lauren asks loud enough for the surrounding people to hear and look at her in confusion this time along with Camila. “Or do you have one of those dogs that helps blind people?” and Camila’s friends all break into cheering at that one and Dinah is cracking up from next to Lauren along with them (Lauren’s glad she at least made friends in the exchange since Lauren abandoned her).

“Come on Cavs there’s still time for a come back,” Camila yells out, ignoring what Lauren said and her friends’ taunting, Lauren rolls her eyes and reaches to take a drink from her sprite.

And there’s another time out, luckily before Lauren can says something stupid and get herself in trouble again. 

“You know, just because you guys are winning doesn’t mean you’re better,” Camila speaks and Lauren is shocked that she’s talking to her and not yelling some insult even if it is still snippy. 

“I’m sorry I thought that is what it meant? Correct me if I’m wrong but the better team usually wins, right?” Lauren says back sarcastically and Camila rolls her eyes.

“Okay but reminded that we have the title from last year sooo,” Camila nods as if she’s proven her point and reaches for her cup to take a sip of coke. 

“Yeah, last year,” Lauren says because that answers that, “and if I remember correctly those games were complete bullshit. In fact-”

“Psst,” the girls hear for the third time and snap their heads up to see who’s annoying them but before they turn their heads fully to their friends they see the jumbo screen. Specifically the kiss cam. 

Now Lauren’s never been a loud cheerer. But like, obviously Camila made her change that, and she’s also never really been one to do something so stupid like kiss someone on a jumbo screen.

But okay the whole reason she’s cheering so loud is because she’s trying to prove she’s a more hardcore fan than Camila, and what hardcore fan disrespects the kiss cam? It’s basically spitting on the game. 

Camila beats her to that idea though. Snapping her wide eyes back to Lauren she shoots her a wink before reaching a hand to cup Lauren’s jaw and leaning in. 

Obviously it isn’t going to be intense, they’re on camera and not wanting to give anyone a show. It’s short, sweet, the people who’ve been watching them argue the whole time are cheering and they’re kind of smiling into it for some reason. Lauren is blown away by how soft Camila’s lips are and she doesn’t even seem to care that the Cavalier’s colors are being rubbed onto her cheeks in certain areas. 

They pull away after a few seconds and Lauren’s eyes fly open to find the wide brown ones again looking back at her with a look that can only be described as how Lauren’s feeling and before she knows it she’s pulling Camila back in and connecting their lips again, certain the camera isn’t on them now and pulling Camila by the hair deeper into the kiss. 

Camila’s the first to try to push her tongue into it, licking along Lauren’s bottom lip roughly and tangling her fingers in Lauren’s hair as if taking out some anger pent up from their bickering,  
and Lauren’s about to cave but the hoots and whistles from her friends remind her she’s in public and not about to make out with this girl no matter how much she wants to. 

So Lauren pulls back again and slowly opens her eyes as she breathes in to catch her breath and watches Camila do the same with a small smile and her eyes still closed in bliss. 

It’s silent between them for a moment. That moment continues when Camila opens her eyes but now it’s filled with a questioning look and Lauren knows what’s about to happen and lets Camila know that much with her eyes. 

“Bathroom?” Camila bites her lip and Lauren can only think about how attractive she is even wit her face covered in paint, half sweat off by now. 

“Yeah.” 

And they’re both out of their seats without a care for the final score.

Later that night Lauren makes sure to rub in her team’s victory but Camila shuts her up with another kiss and Lauren can’t deny her those.


End file.
